Here's to the Night
by Jade Wings
Summary: Harry has to leave on another adventure, leaving Ginny behind. Can one night change everything? Please R/R.


Here's To The Night  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the HP characters and I don't own the song "Here's To The Night" by  
Eve 6.  
  
A/N: This songfic takes place before Harry has to leave on another adventure along with Hermione   
and Ron, but leaving Ginny at Hogwarts. Ginny doesn't want him to go, and asks him to visit her the   
night before they leave.   
  
--------------------  
  
So denied, so I lied, are you the now or never kind  
In a day, and a day love, I'm gonna be gone for good again.  
  
--------------------  
  
Ginny leaned against the wall of the Hogwarts entrance wondering where Harry was. She looked at  
the sky and got lost in her thoughts about Harry. She knew he could never love her, but she would   
always feel something for him.  
  
Harry snuck through Hogwarts in his invisibility cloak, making sure to keep hidden. He was very   
tired and needed his rest because they were leaving early the next morning, but this was for Ginny.   
He wasn't sure what she was to him, but he cared for her. He reached the entrance and opened the   
door slowly.  
  
--------------------  
  
Are you willing to be had, are you cool with just tonight?  
Here's a toast to all those who hear me all too well.  
  
--------------------  
  
Ginny was startled and backed off from the wall and saw Harry come out from his cloak.   
She smiled and felt her heart skip a beat. "Harry... you came."  
  
Harry looked at Ginny in the moonlight and smiled back at her. There was something about her   
tonight. The way she looked, the way she spoked, and the way she smiled at him. Harry shook it out  
of his head and stood to her, face to face.  
  
---------------------  
  
Here's to the nights we felt alive,   
here's to the tears you knew you'd cry.   
Here's to goodbye,  
tomorrow's gonna come too soon.  
  
---------------------  
  
Ginny grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him onto the grass. She laughed at his surprise and sat down  
, pulling him down on the grass with her. She never felt more alive, and all the shy feelings towards   
him faded with each passing moment.  
  
Harry couldn't believe his eyes. Was this the Ginny Weasley he knew? It couldn't have been. This   
Ginny was carefree and beautiful, well, she had always been beautful, but it took him tonight to   
realize it. He sat there in the long grass, staring at her. He wouldn't see her for a long time.  
  
---------------------  
  
Put your name on the line along with place and time.  
Wanna stay, not to go, I wanna ditch the logical.  
Here's a toast to all those who hear me all too well,  
  
---------------------  
  
Ginny and Harry talked for what seemed like hours, but only minutes had passed, as if time slowed  
for them.  
  
Harry put his hand down in the grass and cut it on a piece of glass. The wound went halfway across   
his palm and he bit his lip when the blood seeped through.  
  
Ginny saw the blood and gasped. She hated seeing blood and seeing Harry in pain didn't help. She   
took his hand and took a scarf her mom had given her and wrapped it around his cut. She was   
worried, but acted calmly, making sure he would be okay.  
  
Harry looked at Ginny, who was focused on his well-being. Suddenly she wasn't so young and   
childish, but a young woman. Harry felt himself getting confused. He didn't want to leave her.  
  
---------------------  
  
Here's to the nights we felt alive,   
here's to the tears you knew you'd cry.   
Here's to goodbye,  
tomorrow's gonna come too soon.  
  
---------------------  
  
Ginny tightened the scarf lightly and sighed. She held his hand in both of hers, looking down at the   
ground. She didn't know why, but a tear fell down her cheek, and it stung her eye.  
  
"Are you alright...?"  
  
Harry nodded slowly and lifted her chin up. He saw the streak on her face and she looked away   
from him.  
  
"Ginny, please don't cry. Please..."  
  
Ginny seperated her hands from his and got up and walked away at a fast pace, not wanting to look  
back at him.  
  
Harry cursed himself under his breath and went after her.  
  
----------------------  
  
All my time is froze in motion,  
can't I stay an hour or two or more?  
Don't let me let you go...  
Here's a toast to all those who hear me all too well.  
  
----------------------  
  
Harry caught up to her and grabbed her arm to turn her around.  
  
Ginny looked him straight in the eyes, then threw her arms around his neck, letting the tears come   
out. "Why do you always leave me?"  
  
Harry choked on his words and instead he let his arms wrap around her waist and ran his hand   
through her hair. He looked her in her eyes this time and smiled. "But don't I always come back?"   
  
Then he kissed her.  
  
Ginny smiled and they stood there, in the moonlight. He would come back... he loved her.  
  
------------------------  
  
Here's to the nights we felt alive,   
here's to the tears you knew you'd cry.   
Here's to goodbye,  
tomorrow's gonna come too soon....  
  
-------------------------  
  
Over already?! Wah! But maybe some of you are happy about that.... - _ -" Well, review aiight?  
Muah... =)  



End file.
